This invention relates generally to structures for holding and displaying spice bottles, and more particularly to a spice rack and bracket assembly whose rack is adapted to hold an array of bottles containing different spices and whose bracket is adapted to selectively support the rack in any one of three convenient modes.
Because American culinary taste in recent years has attained a high degree of sophistication, the modern housewife who prepares meals for her family and guests is no longer satisfied with salt, pepper and one or two other basic condiments. The family cook now takes advantage of a full range of seasonings, including aromatic spices such a cloves, cinnamon, nutmeg and anise, and various herbs such as thyme, sage and mint.
Because of the multitude of bottles needed to store a broad range of condiments, it is now the practice to provide racks for this purpose which function as an organizer to afford an orderly and readily accessible assembly of bottles. The typical rack is designed for counter use and consists of two or more rows of sockets which retain the bottles at upright positions. In other cases, the rack is designed for suspension from a wall.
Since the nature of the spice contained in each bottle is usually identified by a label adhered to a screw-on cap, when the cap occupies a horizontal position as in traditional rack arrangements, some labels may be difficult to read. For example, if the rack rests on a counter and holds two or three parallel rows of bottles, while it is not difficult to read the labels on the row nearest the front edge of the counter, it may be difficult to decipher those on the bottle caps in the rear row.